If You Wander Over Yonder
"If You Wander Over Yonder" is the closing song from the Wander Over Yonder episode, "The Little Guy". The song is dedicated to Westley's reform from bad to good, and Wander sings this to him showing the many things he'll do. This was originally an animatic song heard during the end credits of "The Greatest" and "The Egg", planning it was going to be used in either episode but was cut. The song was later reused for the said episode. Lyrics Wander: Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! If Lex Luthor comes a creepin' And you're comin' down with a sigh, Just Wander over Yonder Into SUPER hERO hIGH! Oh, Wander over Yonder Be sure to lend a hand All your helpful, friendly good deeds, Will spread across the land All your helpful, friendly good deeds Will spread across the land! Westley: Doodly doo doo doo doo, woo! Anamatic version Oh, Wander over Yonder And check out this and that If you Wander over Yonder Best be sure to wear your hat All the things that you will see And you certainly will be free If you Wander over Yonder, Just you and me! Roo-boo-boob-boop, boo-boo-boop Trivia *This is the first cut song to be reused in a later episode. *Scenes and the final lyric from Wander's version were briefly shown in two promos for "The Little Guy". *This is the first song to finish off an episode, coming at the very end. *First song where the show's title is sung, apart from the theme song. *The last line from the end of the animatic version can be heard at the very end of "The Picnic" and "The Prisoner". *The lyrics parallel the actions onscreen. *In the episode, Wander plays a slow version of the song while he and Sylvia relax, during the soup dinner, and while seen in jail on the security camera. A slow, soft remixed version of the song is also heard at random times during the final two parts. *Wander's eyes are closed for a lot of the song, especially in the bridge. *The hat Westley receives toward the beginning has a star on it, which looks much like the star on Wander's hat. *The song shows more information on Westley's conversion from bad to good; first when Westley screamed when seeing Lord Hater's ship, so the gang disguises themselves as a snowman, then when Westley realized he's holding his blaster for no use and throws it against a tree causing it to break. *Towards the end when Wander sings "All your helpful, friendly good deeds will spread across the land", if examined closely you can see Sylvia sniff sweetly. This could indicate that she knew Wander was right all along and was happy that Westley changed. Category:Songs Category:Wander Over Yonder songs Category:Closing songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs